DEBT TO BRING TODAY
by minyak tanah
Summary: Hutang adalah marabahaya, membuat dirimu tertusuk Naruto pun harus hidup dengan tuannya yang kejam dan posesif padanya karena ayahnya yang yang terlilit hutang yang harus menyerahkan putrinya menjadi budak sasuFemNaru No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**DEBT TO BRING TODAY**

**Author: Mr Minyak **

**Pairing : ?**

**Peringatan : typo gaje dan sejenisnya**

**"Aku lapar Detebayyo, kapan aku makan tuan?, kumohon beri aku sedikit makanan!" Ucap seorang gadis yang mempunyai mata biru shappire indah memohon kepada Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini duduk disofa sedangkan sang gadis leher nya di rantai dirantai seperti tahanan dengan ujung rantainya digenggam oleh pemuda itu.**

**"Tidak bisa manis, ini hukuman untukmu" jawab pemuda itu.**

**"Apa salahku tuan,kumohon aku sudah tidak makan dari kemarin, aku lapar"**

**"Mau berkilah ya, jawab pertanyaanku sekali lagi siapa laki-laki itu hah? " Tanya pemuda itu kepada si gadis yang kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan dengan baju kusam dan rambut berantakan juga bunyi perut yang terus bernyanyi sungguh malang nasib gadis itu.**

**"Ia hanya kurir tuan, aku tak bohong, sungguh aku tak berbohong hikss hiksss" gadis itu menangis karena perut kosong dan intimidasi dari orang yang disebutnya tuan.**

**Sang tuan seperti nya sudah tak tega dengan penderitaan gadis itu pun menyerah, mungkin gadis itu jujur**

**"Baiklah , tapi jika kau ketahuan bersama laki-laki selain aku,**

**Aku akan berikan penderitaan yang lebih dari sekedar ini.**

**Kau tahukan kau siapa?"ucap pemuda yang kini tengah melepaskan rantai yang menjerat leher sang gadis dengan kunci yang terselip di samping saku celananya.**

**"Aku mengerti dan tahu siapa aku" ujar sang gadis sendu karena ia tahu ia hanya seorang budak yang diambil paksa dari orang tuanya akibat hutang sang ayah yang menggunung kepada keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal licik juga tamak. **

**Tuan gadis itu lalu menuju dapur mengambil makanan untuk sang gadis yang kelaparan. **

**"Nah makanlah tapi jangan lagi membuat kesalahan itu lagi karena aku tak suka milikku di rebut orang lain, mengerti" ujar pemuda Yang bernama Sasuke Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha membawa piring dan gelas berisi nasi dan lauk beserta air putih ke hadapan Naruto, gadis yang dirantai barusan dan ia hanya menggangguk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.**

**Makanan yang diberikan Sasuke di makan begitu lahap oleh gadis yang menjadi budaknya itu.**

**Mungkin saking laparnya gadis itu juga menjilat sisa makanan yang masih tersisa di piring nya seakan itu beharga sekali baginya **

**"menjijikan, jika kau masih lapar minta lagi padaku, jangan bertindak seperti anjing menjilat piring kau manusiakan,." ujar sasuke seakan tak rela gadis itu bertindak seperti hewan yang menjilat piring.**

**"maafkan aku, Aku sungguh lapar kukira tuan hanya memberikan aku ini "**

**ujar gadis berambut kuning yang merasa bersalah membuat tuannya marah.**

**"Hn. jangan ulangi lagi, tunggu sebentar aku akan ambilkan makanan lagi untukmu"**

**"terima kasih " ucap gadis itu menerima kebaikan sasuke uchiha tuannya.**

**"Hn, " tanggap sasuke yang seperti tak peduli**

**Pagi yang tenang disebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elite Konoha yang terkenal biaya hidup mahal dan mewah.**

**"Tuan, Apakah benar hari ini aku akan sekolah di tempat tuan?" Tanya Naruto kaget mendengar titah Sasuke yang mutlak harus dilaksanakan.**

**"Hn. Jangan tanyakan itu lagi itu lagi, ya kau akan bersekolah di tempatku Konoha High School, sekolah milik keluarga ku, bersiap-siaplah."**

**"Haik"**

**Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari pakaian miliknya mengeluarkan seragam sekolah untuk di gunakan Naruto.**

**"Nah pakailah seragam ini tak ada kata penolakan, aku tuanmu kau milikku" perintah Sasuke mutlak dan absolut di setiap kata - kata yang di lontarkannya.**

**Naruto yang tak ingin mendapat hukuman lagi dari tua nya hanya bisa pasrah mengenakan seragam itu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang di berikan Sasuke.**

**Naruto dan Sasuke hidup satu atap, satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang padahal masih ada satu kamar kosong di apartemen Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tak ditempatkan di kamar kosong tersebut dan malah di tempatkan di kamarnya dengan alasan Yang tak jelas ,itu membuat Naruto risih apalagi Satu ranjang ia pun pernah mengusulkan ia lebih baik tidur di lantai saja tapi di tolak mentah - mentah oleh sasuke karena takut miliknya sakit padahal ia sering sekali menyiksanya dan terpaksa Naruto tidur diranjang yang sama dengan tuannya.**

**Naruto pun berfikiran rendahnya ia sebagai budak tuannya.**

**Naruto yang telah selesai mengganti bajunya keluar dengan mengenakan Rok sepaha kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas Hitam Khas Konoha High school**

**Saat ini Naruto sungguh mempesona dimata Sasuke tapi sepertinya tuan nya tak henti - henti nya menatapnya membuat Naruto risih.**

**"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh"**

**"Hn tidak""ayo berangkat!" Ujar sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk Naruto.**

**"Ehh iya" Naruto meraih uluran tangan Sasuke dengan muka merah bak tomat kesukaan tuannya dan sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto**

**Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju sekolah bersama.**

**"Tuan"**

**"Hn"**

**"Aku boleh bertanya"**

**"Hn"**

**"Kenapa tuan melarangku berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain selain tuan? "**

**"Hn. Kau cari saja sendiri jawabannya, Dobe"**

**"Ehh"'apa-apaan dia dasar majikan kurang ajar, teme sialan awas saja akan ku balas nanti .tapi aku juga penasaran kenapa aku dihukum padahal laki- laki yang ia permasalahan kan kurir, aku ngeri dirantai lagi.' Batin Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab malah mencibir nya padahalkan ia penasaran kenapa tuannya begitu posesif padanya .**

**"Nah Naruto keluar"**

**"Eh kenapa"ujar naruto bingung dengan maksud keluar yang dikatakan tuannya.**

**"Ckkk dobe, kita sudah sampai"**

**"Ehh jadi gedung yang bagus itu sekolah tuan"**

**"Ya jadi cepat keluar dari mobilku sekarang!"**

**"Baik tuan"**

**Naruto yang mendapat usiran secara langsung dari tuannya segera keluar dari mobil mewah sasuke yang berlogo kuda jingkrak tersebut **

**Di ikuti Sasuke yang keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya cool sehingga para gadis yang melihatnya tepar di tempat , ada juga yang berteriak- teriak "kyaaa Sasuke- kun " atau " Sasuke- kun terimalah rasa cintaku" dengan ekspresi menjijikan di mata Naruto.**

**"Tuan kenapa mereka seperti itu, sepertinya tuan tidak senang ya"**

**"Hn"**

**"Hah kenapa tuanku pelit sekali bicara hah"**

**"Ehh"**

**Tiba- tiba tangan tangan sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto erat lalu melewati beberapa siswi yang mengerubuninya.**

**Para siswi tersebut sepertinya shok dengan prilaku sasuke yang menggenggam tangan gadis yang mereka tak kenal**

**"Heh siapa perempuan tadi berani - beraninya dia menggoda Sasuke- kun?" Ujar gadis yang mengerubuni sasuke dan Naruto tadi.**

**"Ya siapa ia" cercah beberapa siswi yang rupanya tak senang adegan Sasunaru tadi.**

**"Tuan, tuan berhenti , lepaskan tanganku! Kau terlalu erat menggenggamnya" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya tangannya kesemutan karena genggaman Sasuke yang begitu erat.**

**Tapi sepertinya tuannya tak menghiraukan keluh kesah dan tidak juga melepaskan genggamannya.**

**"Kau lupa siapa dirimu, ingat kau siapa** kau hany~~" perkataan Sasuke rupanya terpotong oleh suara orang memanggilnya.

**"Sasuke, rupanya kau di~"ucap seseorang tapi terpotong karena melihat gadis cantik didepannya " malaikat jatuh dari langit" gumam orang itu pelan tapi sepertinya masih di dengar oleh sasuke**

**Sasuke yang tak senang dengan reaksi orang itu ketika melihat Naruto langsung saja ia menyembunyikan gadis miliknya dibelakang punggungnya.**

**"Ada apa kiba" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mata garang yang membuat lawannya pucat pasi**

**"Eh tidak aku hanya mau tahu siapa gadis manis dibelakang punggungmu itu saja " ujar pemuda maniak anjing yang bernama inuzuka kiba itu.**

**"Aku tuan? " tanya naruto pada kiba dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh penyuka snack scooby doo tersebut.**

**"Tak usah berbasa- basi , ayo Naruto kita pergi!"**

**"Baik tuan "**

**Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat tepatnya kantor kepala sekolah meninggalkan kiba yang tak percaya melihat gadis cantik di depan mata nya **

**",cihhh kurang ajar sekali pantat ayam itu"**

**"Hah tapi aku penasaran siapa ya gadis cantik itu , sepertinya aku jatuh cinta nih, tapi kenapa ia memanggilku tuannya, ahh mungkin ia terpesona dengan ketampananku **

**Kiba gitu loh!"**

**Kiba dengan pedenya membanggakan diri lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat di mana ia jatuh cinta dengan hati berbunga - bunga.**

**To be continue**

**!**

**Haha pendek**

**Memang iya cuma prolog kok**

**Ini adegan rated m nya di chap depan**

**Semoga saja panjang enggak kaya chap ini**

**Mohon review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEBT TO BRING TODAY **

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Nu teu sae kana SasuFemNaru Mendingan ulahlah di raok ku panon**

**Bisi ngabejatkeun panon**

**Komo deui nu tos minus ti bareto heula**

**Nu beuki yaoi atawa Bogoh Ganjur di Hampura nya Da lain sareng teu bisa di hareupkeun **

**Nu kiwari nanya sok atuh di simak di hindeup ieu raokan**

**Uzumaki Akkie** : ini sudah lanjut kok silahkan di simak

MizuKaze Naru : bagaimana ya kalau sasuke terlalu kejam nanti Naru- chan ku enggak mau lagi nongol di fanfik ku wikkwikk

yuichi : Ok sudah lanjut

kuchiharu : sudah lanjut kuchi- san

Subaru Abe : ok saya akan berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan kekurangan yang anda maksud.

Hyull : yandere itu kejam ya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang nya kalau begitu Sasuke bisa di jebloskan ke karakter Yandere kalau benar yandere itu begitu.

Ohm aku Minta di Hampura kalau Enggak semuanya ku jawab karena aku bingung mau jawab apa.

Aku tidak menyangka DEBT TO BRING TODAY enggak Nyambung sama jalan ceritanya.

Aku benar- benar buntu untuk mencari judul fanfic ku ini.

Bila anda kurang sregg sama judul cerita nya bisa komplain kok ke Aku suruh ganti judulnya.

Hm aku bingung Yandere itu apa ?

Kalau ada yang tahu , kasih tahu aku ya arti atau pengertiannya.

Ok

Mr Minyak siap !

Reader- reader Semuanya siap !

Patrick kau siap !

Spongebob bisa kau hentikan aksi menggali emasmu!

"Di pahami brother"

"Mr crabs kamera siap"

"Squidward"

"Buka tirainya"

Wushhhhhhhh

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap,ya memang gelap karena sang pemilik rupanya sudah mematikan lampunya dan kini terbaring di ranjang empuknya berharga jutaan yen serta ada gadis berfaras malaikat di sisi kanan nya saat ini.

Saat ini gadis yang ada di sampingnya sungguh ngenes untuk dilihat saat ini.

Ya gadis itu kini tertidur diranjang di samping pemilik kamar yang juga tuannya.

Tangan gadis itu terikat rantai, dan jejak - jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi mulusnya.

Mungkin reader akan bertanya- tanya

Mengapa gadis itu tangannya terikat rantai saat ini?

Ya gadis itu tangannya terikat karena membuat tuannya Sasuke marah padanya.

Sasuke saat merantai gadis itu sangat marah.

Marahnya Sasuke adalah kesalahan untuk Naruto sehingga harus menerima hukuman di rantai oleh tuannya.

Ya Naruto melakukan kesalahan fatal benar- benar fatal untuk menyelamatkannya dari kekejaman tuannya.

Kesalahan dekat dengan laki- laki lain selain tuannya.

Apalagi dengan kejadian tadi di sekolah, dengan banyaknya murid- murid yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, membuat Sasuke sebagai pemilik sah Naruto Sangat kesal, benar- benar sangat kesal dengan tingkah - tingkah murid- murid yang seenak nenek moyang nya mencium punggung tangan Naruto membuat sang pemilik sudah tak dapat lagi membendung kekesalannya pada murid - murid kurang ajar itu.

Hah sepandai- pandainya Seorang Uchiha menyembunyikan ekspresinya tapi pada akhirnya Uchiha juga Manusia yang punya ekspresi yang ingin di tampakan.

Itu bukan inti kesalahan fatal Naruto sehingga membuatnya di rantai kembali.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah yang membuat Sasuke muak

Naruto bertanya apakah ia boleh menikah suatu saat nanti dengan seseorang pria setelah Ayahnya membayar semua hutang- hutangnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menjawab "tidak bisa sekalipun Ayahmu membayar hutang- hutang nya kepada ku kau tetap selamanya akan menjadi budakku hingga kau di makan cacing- cacing tanah di lubang kuburmu" Dengan tampang horor ingin menakuti dan membatalkan keinginan gadis miliknya

"Kenapa tidak bisa tuan, aku akan melakukan apapun asal tuan membebaskanku, aku ingin hidup bahagia tuan, ku mohon mengertilah" lirih Naruto membalas ucapan tuannya yang membuatnya ketakutan kalau ia seumur hidupnya hanya akan menjadi budak Uchiha Muka tembok seperti tuan nya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn percuma saja jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu apapun untuk membebaskanmu dari tangan ku, Bahkan Ayah mu membayar hutang nya Sejuta kali lipat pun takkan pernah kau lepas dari ku sebagai tuanmu yang memperbudakmu" jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya tak sudi membebaskan budak berwajah malaikatnya Naruto.

"Ku mohon tuan bebaskan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar tuan mau membebaskan ku, aku berjan~" ketika Naruto akan bersuara lagi tiba- tiba saja sasuke menangkup Badan Naruto lalu membantingnya ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

Sekarang Naruto menjadi takut ketika matanya menatap mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan padanya.

Naruto tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan sungguh ia takut momen- momen seperti ini terjadi.

"KAU TAKKAN PERNAH BEBAS DARI KU NARUTO SELAMANYA" Geram Sasuke dengan suara lantang menolak tuntutan budaknya.

'Selamanya' ' selamanya' kata selamanya terus saja menghiang di kepala Naruto membuatnya pusing.

Di saat Naruto yang tengah pusing dan tak berdaya di situlah tangan - tangan telaten sasuke uchiha mengikat tangan gadis itu dengan rantai yang entah dari kapan sudah ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Tuan,tuan kumohon jangan tuan...jangaaaan" Naruto meronta-meronta melawan perlakuan tuannya yang akan merantainya.

*Plakkkk"

Sebuah tamparan di berikan kepada Naruto yang tak mau diam untuk dirantai. "DIAMMMM"

"Hiksss ...hiks..." bukan sakit di tampar tuannya Naruto menangis melainkan Sakit hatinya diperlakukan seperti kambing yang di ikat dalam kandang dalam versi kamar Apartemen mewah milik Tuannya Sasuke.

Siapa sih yang ingin di perlakukan seperti hewan ternak seperti nasib Naruto sekarang.

Ya tidak ada , kecuali kamu punya riwayat sakit jiwa yang memang harus dirantai agar tidak mengamuk.

Kalau orang yang normal di ikat dengan rantai malah akan membuatnya gila.

Ya ini menurut penelitian terbaru yang di lakukan oleh pakar yang tak ahli dalam perjiwaan .Mr Minyak.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak rela memperlakukan gadis miliknya itu seperti itu.

Sasuke sebenarnya sakit melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini yang tengah menangis karena perbuatannya.

Tuan pemilik gadis itu lalu mendekati budak miliknya yang meringkuk dengan tetesan- tetesan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

Sasuke pun membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis miliknya.

"Maaf aku berbuat kasar padamu lagi Naruto, kumohon mengertilah,jangan pernah meninggalkan ku disisiku" ujar Sasuke lirih entah apa maksud nya berbicara melakolis kepada perempuan yang terikat tangannya di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Karena kau bagian sisi terangku, bila kau tak ada aku hanya akan gelap sepanjang hari- hariku".

Itulah percakapan terakhir yang Sasuke lakukan sebelum mengikat tangan Naruto dengan rantai.

Ya malam ini Sasuke tak bisa tertidur karena mendengar perempuan di sampingnya terus saja menangis sampai akhirnya perempuan di samping sasuke itu tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Bukan tangisan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tertidur malam ini melainkan rasa bersalah memperlakukan Naruto secara kasar dan tidak manusiawi.

Tamparannya kepada Naruto adalah sebuah penyesalan terbesarnya sepanjang 17 tahun ia hidup di muka bumi.

Ya karena keegoisannya membuat gadisnya terluka dan sakit.

Bukan sekedar sakit fisik yang Naruto rasakan saat ini melainkan juga sakit mentalnya dan pikirannya.

Sasuke yang benar- benar tidak bisa tertidur lalu bangun dan memperhatikan wajah manis gadis kepunyaannya yang masih juga terikat tangannya oleh rantai besi.

Sasuke meringis melihat hasil perbuatannya menampar Naruto yaitu luka sobek dan memar di bagian pipi kiri dan sudut kiri bibir Naruto yang membiru yang menandakan hasil tamparan atau pukulan benda tumpul.

Setelah mengamati wajah damai gadis kepunyaannya sasuke lalu menuju lemari tempat menyimpan kotak p3k untuk mengobati luka memar dan sobek di pipi dan sudut bibir kiri Naruto.

Setelah menemukan kotak p3k nya, sasuke kapas, alcohol dan antiseptik dari dalam kotak tersebut.

Dengan cekatan lalu sasuke mencelupkan alcohol kedalam kapas lalu perlahan - lahan membersihkan luka luka bekas tamparannya yang ada pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang dibersihkan lukanya oleh Sasuke hanya bisa meringis dalam tidurnya.

Sesudah membersihkan luka- luka pada wajah Naruto, Sasuke kemudian mencelupkan antiseptik ke kapas yang masih baru lalu dengan hati- hati mengoleskan antiseptik dengan kapas pada pipi dan sudut bibir kiri yang terkena tamparannya.

"Maafkan Aku, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu walau satu detik waktu berlalu itu cukup lama di hitunganku"

"Aku akan berubah Naruto, berubah menjadi apa yang kamu mimpikan di setiap kau bercerita"

"Ku berjanji Naruto ini siksaan terakhir untukmu sebagai pembuktian aku akan berubah supaya kau dapat menerimaku dan tahu perasaanku padamu" ujar Sasuke berjanji pada Naruto yang tertidur lalu mencium bibir Naruto lembut kemudian Sasuke tertidur dengan posisinya memeluk Naruto dari samping menuju alam mimpi bersama gadis kepunyaannya.

To Be continue

Waduh gomen ini batas kemampuan Author yang cuma bisa mengetik sampai 1500 word doang

Mohon di maklumin ya Namanya juga manusia pasti ada titik batasnya

Aku mau survei nih perlu fanfic ini di bumbui penyedap Cinta segisamasisi

Ya buat penyedap mecin agar gurih dan mantap dimata

Kalau enggak perlu apa dong penyedapnya biar enggak hambar di mata readers

Aku enggak bisa menulis adegan lime apalagi lemon

Kasih tahu aku dong fanfic rujukan untuk adegan tersebut.

Ya review pendek

Ya memang pendek

Aku soalnya minggu depan mau fokus bikin laporan pkl yang belum tuntas sampai sekarang

Di mohon pengertiannya ya kawan- kawan sekalian

Salam kenal

Mr Minyak

Ok

Review

Adakalanya hutang dibayar dengan darah seorang penghutang

Hutang adalah Mafia yang takkan pernah bebas kalau kamu tak ingin bebas benar- benar dari namanya hutang.

Hutang adalah tata cara mempunyai sebuah barang atau usaha dengan cara mengambil dulu kemudian dua bulan kemudian baru di bayar

Hutang merugikan Penjual dan pembeli sekaligus

Kartu kredit adalah sumber menumpuknya hutang pada bank

Berhutang boleh- boleh asal ada hitungannya seberapa kemampuanmu membayar hutang tersebut.

Mas kawin jangan Menghutang kasian istri kalau suaminya meninggal juga meninggalkan hutang.

Berhutang jangan pada orang yang perhitungan di jamin kamu pasti sengsara walaupun kamu berhutang pada saudaramu sendiri.

Debt collector adalah pengumpul orang- orang yang berhutang yang belum atau telat membayar.

Daripada menghutang lebih jangan beli sekalian kalau memang belum atau tidak perlu.

Hutang sang ayah juga hutang sang anak kemudian kelak.

Kalau orang sakit kasihlah pinjaman tanpa kembang itung- itung meningkatkan pencitraan kalau kamu berencana jadi ketua RT.

Bikin Sim juga jangan ngutang.

Pedagang mana sih yang pengen di hutangin kecuali tukang kredit atau tukang geblug.

Sebelum berhutang marilah bersalaman terlebih dahulu.

Hidup tanpa hutang adalah kenikmatan surgawi di dunia juga sebaliknya

Ok itu pesan- pesan dari . Mr. Minyak.

Sampai juga

Ingat amalkan pesan- pesanku tadi ya

Semoga bermanfaat bagi semua mahluk di alam semesta ini

_**SILAHKAN DI REVIEW MINNA**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DEBT TO BRING TODAY**

**Author : Prof Mr Minyak**

**Thanks to **

**Mr Crabs sebagai Kameramen**

**Squidward sebagai pembuka tirai panggung**

**Patrick Bintang sebagai operator pencahayaan dan sound**

**Spongebob Squarpantison sebagai pengupil/penggali lubang surga**

**Sheldon Rahmat Plankton sebagai stuntman pengganti adegan Naruto disiksa**

**Sandy Chicks sebagai operator peralatan**

**Yes tadi adalah para kru pembantu yang menyusukseskan pembuatan dan produksi fanfic ini**

**Production©MinyakBrother**

**Minyak Brother Pictures adalah perusahaan idaman masa depan author untuk membuat film-film berkualitas dan bisa masuk setidaknya nominasi Academy awards apalagi sukses mencungkil satu saja piala oscar yang terkenal sangat ambisioner untuk para insan sinemania. **

**Nu teu resep kana SasuFemNaru ulahlah di tempo bisi utah- utah kek kaimah geuring di tusbol weh bool na ku suntikan nu alit jeung seuket.**

**Di bere nyaho ari fanfic ieu update na henteu tentu bisa sapoe,saminggu,sabulaneun **

**Ari aya nu resep tungguan weh kek repiew nyak jeung ngababuk author abeh tereh update**

**Nu olap olap buruan ka bidan nu teupi tereh di datangan sugan - sugan cindeuk rek ngandung di tempatna abeh salaki nambah cingeur ka cindeuk**

**Eta eta ulah lah di tarjeumahkeun ku cindeuk bisi liyeur mending weh langsung di baca nyak**

**Pairing: Hn x Dattebayyo**

**""Krringggg"" ''kriiingg"**

**Suara nyaring terdengar disebuah kamar luas apartemen Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal tampan dan perfect**

Sasuke bangun dari tidur nikmatnya karena memeluk gadis cantik di dekapannya setelah mendengar sebuah suara mengganggu dari sebuah benda di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang mahalnya.

"Ckkkk, jam weker sialan" umpatnya kesal terhadap benda mati yang bisa berdering kalau di putar dibagian belakangnya itu.

Setelah Sasuke bangun, sasuke lalu mematikan jam weker miliknya sesudah itu melirik Naruto yang tadi ada dipelukannya.

Setelah puas melirik Naruto, sasuke lalu membangunkan Naruto dengan cara mengguncang- guncah tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Naruto bangunlah!" Kata iringan Sasuke yang tengah mengguncang- guncang pelan badan Naruto.

"Enggghh""hoooammm"

Erangan bangun tidur Naruto terdengar di kamar itu

Setelah mengerang dari bangun tidurnya kemudian Naruto bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang rupanya dipenuhi belek mungkin akibat tangisan nya kemarin malam

" eeeh tuan maaf,aku telat bangun dan menyusahkan tuan sehingga harus membangunkanku" ujar Naruto setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas mengerjapkan matanya lalu menunduk ungkapan badan rasa bersalah setelah tadi bertatapan dengan tuannya.

"Hn, tak apa cepat bangun dan ikut sarapan denganku" ujar Sasuke lalu menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Tuan, tuan..." suara Naruto menghentikan langkah sasuke yang akan menuju dapur di depan pintu kamar lalu sasuke membalikan badan melihat Naruto yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hn" ujar sasuke singkat menanggapi panggilan naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Tuan kenapa tanganku masih di ikat,apakah hukumannya belum selesai" tanya Naruto yang tadi baru sadar kalau tangannya masih terikat rantai yang membuatnya kesemutan.

"Belum" jawab sasuke singkat,padat dan jelas menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto lalu melangkah kembali menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Hah, kenapa tuan sebegitu jahatnya padaku, padahal kan aku cuma bertanya kenapa harus di hukum juga, Kami- sama ku mohon berikan majikan ku cahaya kebaikan di kepalanya lalu sadar dan membebaskanku dari cengkraman cakar singa nya " setelah mengucapkan perkataan tadi, Naruto lalu dengan susah payah nya bangun karena kedua tangannya terikat sehingga harus menggunakan dempul lutut untuk bangun dan berdiri dari ranjang tuannya untuk menuju dapur tempat tuannya menyiapkan makanan untuk nya.

Di dapur

Sasuke kini tengah menuangkan sayur capcai buatannya kedalam mangkuk besar miliknya setelah sayur nya matang.

Sasuke adalah calon suami idaman bagi semua wanita yang normal tentunya.

Ya Uchiha Sasuke anak orang kaya juga kandidat pewaris harta keluarga nya yang katanya segejibun tak habis- habis sampai keterunan Kesembilan belas. Ia juga tampan melebihi seorang model professional yang tengah jayanya di usia emasnya. Tubuh toples pintar memasak lagi siapa sih yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasih uchiha bungsu ini. Ya semuanya kecuali Naruto gadis yang menjadi miliknya sebagai budaknya yang bebas ia apa- apakan akan tetapi rupanya pikiran Sasuke tak sekotor di pikiran reader- reader semua yang mungkin sedikit anyir karena kontaminasi lemon dan buktinya tuan tampan ini tidak juga melakukan apa- apa terhadap Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya agak menyimpang dengan orientasi seks nya.

Naruto tidak menyukai laki- laki tampan dan keren seperti tuannya melainkan laki- laki beralis tebal dan berambut mangkok seperti teman satu sekolah sasuke yang super aneh yang namanya rock Lee anak didik exclusive guy sensei guru olahraga yang juga sama anehnya dengan murid didiknya itu.

Entah apa yang menarik dari maniak kare dan warna hijau ini sehingga membuat Gadis secantik Naruto menyukainya.

Tidak ada kecuali penyimpangan orientasi seksual Naruto yang agak menyimpang.

Dan itulah penyebab pertanyaan Naruto yang ingin menikah kelak suatu saat nanti sehingga membuat tuannya marah dan merantai kedua tangannya ya Naruto kelak ingin menikah dengan laki- laki idamannya Rock Lee.

Padahal pada saat kemarin di sekolah banyak sekali pria - pria tampan yang menembaknya akan tetapi Naruto Menolak dengan lembut sehingga membuat pria yang menembak nya tidak tersinggung dan malah semakin bersemangat menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasih idaman pria - pria yang menembaknya.

Pada saat istirahat di sekolah, Naruto berkeliling sekolah barunya dengan senyum berkembang dibibirnya sehingga membuat para murid- murid laki- laki yang kebetulan melihat Naruto tersenyum hanya bisa melongo tidak bergerak saking terpesonanya terhadap kecantikan dan senyuman menawan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto melangkah mengelilingi sekolah barunya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat dua orang yang sepertinya perempuan dan laki-laki di di lorong kelas yang sepi karena tidak terpakai.

Naruto yang penasaran lalu mendekat ke arah 2 orang itu dan bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga sekolah.

Naruto pun mendengar si perempuan sedang marah- marah kepada si laki- laki berambut mangkok.

Lalu alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat si perempuan yang memiliki rambut pink menumpahkan bekal yang dibawanya ke kepala si laki- laki yang berambut mangkok itu.

Lalu si perempuan meninggalkan laki- laki itu yang kini kondisinya kotor karena makanan yang di tumpakah tadi tidak hanya mengenai kepala saja melainkan baju seragam si laki - laki juga sehingga seragam yang di kenakannya menjadi kotor dan bau.

Naruto yang melihat kondisi laki- laki itu jadi tak tega lalu menghampiri laki- laki tersebut.

"Tuan, apakah anda baik - baik saja"tanya Naruto setelah sampai di hadapan orang itu.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak a~" perkataan orang itu terpotong setelah melihat gadis cantik yang menanyainya. " Cantik bidadari kepeleset dari atas langit" gumam orang itu pelan.

"Ada apa tuan?, kenapa tuan melihatku begitu, ada yang aneh ya di wajahku" ucap Naruto heran dengan sikap laki-laki yang di tanyainya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh yang tak dimengeti gadis cantik ini.

"Ehhh, tidak " ujar laki- laki itu yang gugup berbicara dengan gadis cantik ini.

"Lantas apa tuan"

"Aku hanya gugup berbicara dengan gadis cantik di depan ku ini."

Blusshhh

Naruto memerah mendengar pujian orang beralis tebal dan berambut mangkok ini.

"Eh aku cantik tuan?" Ujar Naruto yang masih blushing ingin mengkonfirmasikan kebenaran ucapan orang beralis tebal ini.

"Hm" orang itu mengangguk- angguk tanda iya atau benar.

"Tuan juga kelihatan tampan dengan alis tebal dan rambut mangkok kepunyaan tuan"

"Ehhhh" orang yang di puji Naruto kaget mendengar kata tampan dengan alis tebal dan rambut mangkok kebanggaannya.'eh tak ku sangka nona secantik ia mengatakan aku ganteng, oh Tuhan mimpi apa semalam di sanjung perempuan cantik di depan ku ini' inner laki- laki itu sambil menangis haru karena pertama kali dalam sejarah hidup nya ada yang memujinya tampan . se umur hidupnya hanya dua orang yang mengatakan ia tampan yaitu ibunya dan guru idolanya.

"Benarkah Nona?"

"Ya"

"Tuan kenapa perempuan cantik tadi memarahi tuan dan menumpahkan bekalnya ke kepala tuan? " tanya Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan laki- laki ini dan perempuan tadi.

"Oh itu, ia marah karena terus ku ganggu setiap harinya"

"Mengganggu" beo Naruto yang tak paham maksud orang itu tadi.

**"**Ya bisa di bilang mengganggu" ujar laki- laki itu lesu.

"Mengganggu dalam hal apa sehingga membuat perempuan tadi marah ke tuan?"

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu di bangku itu nona manis, kau setujukan sebelum aku melanjutkan cerita ku"

"Hmm" Naruto mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan ajakan orang itu.

Setelah mereka duduk di bangku tersebut lalu orang itu mulai mengoceh dari perempuan tadi yang menumpah bekalnya, nama orang itu dan mereka pun saling berkenalan.

"Jadi itu ya penyebab perempuan tadi marah ke tuan " ujar Naruto setelah tahu sebab orang itu a.k.a Lee di tumpahi bekal milik perempuan berambut pink tadi.

"Ya begitulah, dengan semangat masa muda ku, aku mengejar Sakura karena aku menyukainya, tapi Aku di tolak mentah- mentah olehnya dia juga sering memaki dan menghinaku karena alis dan rambutku ini"

"Hikssss...hikssss"

"Ada apa Nona?. kenapa menangis?" Tanya Lee bingung dan panik dengan perempuan cantik yang duduk bersamanya menangis.

"Hikss..tidak apa- apa . Aku hanya terharu dengan perjuangan tuan" jawab Naruto yang memang tak tahan dengan kemalangan orang ini dan cerita menyedihkan.

"Nona jangan memanggil ku tuan kita kan sepantaran panggil saja Aku Lee" ujar Lee yang sepertinya canggung terus di panggil tuan oleh gadis cantik yang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Boleh kah ku panggil Lee- kun saja? Tanya Naruto

"Boleh, apa aku juga boleh memanggil Nona ,Naru-chan" jawab dan tanya balik Lee ke Naruto.

"Hmm" angguk Naruto menyetujui permintaan Lee.

Setelah percakapan tadi, mereka terus saja mengobrol hingga suara bel masuk mengakhiri itu semua lalu mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing- masing.

Nah itulah perkenalan nya dengan Rock Lee yang membuat Naruto senyam- senyum sendiri hingga waktu pulang tiba.

Dan kini Naruto berada di meja makan bersama tuannya sekarang.

"Tuan apakah tanganku masih belum bisa di lepas? Lantas aku makan pakai apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan cara apa ia makan sedangkan kedua tangannya masih terikat dari kemarin malam.

" Hn, ikatan tanganmu takkan pernah terlepas hingga besok Naruto, jadi bersabarlah!" Jawab Sasuke lantas membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana aku makan dengan tangan masih terikat?"

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Ehhhh maksud tuan apa?"

"Hn , Dasar Dobe, aku akan menyuapimu mengerti!"

"Uhhh baiklah tuan" jawab Naruto pasrah bila harus di suapi tuannya yang tampan ini.

Sasuke yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto segera mengambil piring makanan Naruto lalu menyuapi gadisnya dengan suka cita.

Setelah acara sarapan yang di penuhi romansa sepihak SasuNaru dengan aksi menyuapi makanan oleh sasuke ke mulut manis Naruto.

Dan kini saat nya waktu yang paling di benci kucing setiap pagi yaitu Mandi.

Walaupun Naruto imut-imut mirip kucing apalagi dengan tanda lahir tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya Naruto tetap menyukai mandi makannya laki- laki banyak yang naksir ke Naruto karena Naruto tidak sekedar cantik dan baik Naruto juga wangi untuk di endus hidung.

"Tuan apakah Aku boleh mandi dan sejenak melepaskan ikatan tangan ku untuk memudahkanku mandi" tanya Naruto meminta izin ke tuannya meminta izin untuk mandi di kamar mandi.

"Hn, boleh kau mandi tapi tidak dengan ikatan kedua tanganmu tak boleh di lepas" jawab sasuke memperbolehkan Naruto mandi tapi tidak mengijinkan melepaskan ikatan ke dua tangan Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mandi tuan sedangkan kedua tanganku masih terikat rantai saat ini"

"Hn , tunggu sebentar di sini aku akan kembali dengan solusi" ujar sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di depan kamar mandi.

Setelah kepergian tuannya, Naruto yang merasa pegal karena lama berdiri lalu menduduki pantatnya ke lantai duduk menyender tembok.

"Huh apa ya rencana tuan?. Aku penasaran." Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri karena penasaran dengan rencana tuannya supaya ia mandi dengan masih tangan nya terikat rantai.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Naruto akhirnya mendapati tuannya mendekatinya.

Tapi alangkah terkejut nya Naruto melihat tuannya mendekatinya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Tu- aan ke-napa hanya memakai han- duk" ucap Naruto terbata- terbata melihat penampakan tuannya saat ini.

"Tu- aan ma- u a- pa" imbuhnya lagi dengan masih terbata- bata pengucapannya.

"Hn, aku akan memandikan mu Naruto bersiap- siaplah jangan membantah!" Jawab Sasuke dengan Nada yang datar seperti ciri khasnya.

"APAAA" ujar Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan tuannya.

"Tapi tuan tahukan aku ini perempuan dan tuan itu lak~"perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau membantahku ya Naruto. Sudah lupa ya dirimu siapa?.kau budakku Naruto, aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu, bahkan memperkosamu aku boleh melakukannya." ucap sasuke kasar . " Jadi jangan membantah perintahku atau kau ingin dihukum lagi dan aku tak main - main kau mengertikan manis?"

"Hiksss..hikss iy- ya tuan aku menger-ti kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku hiksss...hikksss" jawab Naruto sadar ia hanya seorang budak dan pasrah dengan tindakan tuannya yang akan memandikannya

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto lalu Sasuke menggendong ala brydal style tubuh Naruto dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk melakukan aksinya memandikan gadis milik nya Naruto.

To be continue

Fuh akhirnya update

Tolong author ini cari referensi fanfic hot buat adegan lemon fanfic ini. Aku mencarinya sulit sekali.

Ok aku sebenarnya malas dengan konsep sudut pandang orang pertama dan flashback on off

Ya mungkin aku bukan tokoh ceritannya kecuali bikin cerita kehidupan sendiri

Yang berkenan review ya fic ku ini

Ok Nasihat pekan ke tiga

Jangan minder punya wajah paspasan bukti Rock lee yang di sukai Naruto karena semangat mudanya.

Jangan suka menghina orang jelek yang menyukaimu bisa saja orang jelek itu pasangan hidupmu di masa mendatang.

Makanan jangan dibuang- buang sayangkan dolar lagi naik.

Menolak seseorang yang menembakmu janganlah dengan kata- kata memaki atau menghina bisa jadi orang itu sakit hati dan bisa jadi membalasnya dengan hal- hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jadilah murah senyum bisa jadi itu komoditas utama mu untuk menarik lawan jenis.

Jangan sakiti wanita polos bisa jadi kamu yang di polosin isian dompetmu.

Perempuan itu ada 2 kemungkinan kalau ia dibentak oleh laki- laki yaitu menangis atau menyahut bentakan laki- laki.

Jangan cicipi kekasih sebelum menikah sayangkan ga nikmati malam pertama

**Haha**

**Nu resep di ripiew nyak**

**Abdi kanggo atoh lamun aya nu repiew loba**

**Jijieun soraman wae**

**Thanks to reader- reader semua**

**Cuap- cuap**

**Nu Nungguan fic sesudah perang ke tungguan weh poe salasa atawa rebo peuting atawa isuk**

**Nu Urang Sunda**

**Abi Sundanism**

**Fanatik**


	4. Chapter 4

debt to bring today

Mohon maaf kemarin ada kesalahan jadi ku hapus

Maaf ya

Ok sebagai permohonan maaf Afdofin akan membuat chapter ini lebih banyak 100 word dari kebiasaan Author yang pelit akan word ini.

Kemarin -kemarin adalah masa lalu sekarang adalah masa kini besok dan seterusnya adalah masa depan

Jadi ingat jangan suka mengungkit masa lalu karena itu sudah berlalu dan janganlah berharap kebahagian di masa depan akan tetapi masa kini mu penuh dengan masalah dan keburukan jadi ingat selalu ingat kebaikan ya untuk masa depan

Sakit , benar ia sakit bukan karena penyakit yang menggoroti tubuhnya tapi karena penderitaan hidup tanpa henti.

Ia iri dengan orang-orang bebas di luar sana.

Merdeka hidup dengan kebebasan tanpa siksaan karena kesalahan kecil yang kau tak tahu.

Perbudakan itu tabu, abu-abu, di anggap tak ada tapi sesungguhnya merajalela.

Hidup dalam kungkungan sangkar apartemen mewah bukanlah sebuah pilihan tapi sebuah kesalahan yang ia harus tanggung di dunia ini di usia mudanya kini.

Apa yang ia impikan dulu hanya sebatas mimpi, mimpi yang mustahil ia gapai walau mengarungi lautan luas di muka bumi karena hidupnya sudah dimiliki di serahkan pada tuannya sendiri yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

DEBT TO BRING TODAY

Thanks to Rendra AB, Reza BP, Andre Endut, Bayu Baskara Anak angin, Raulies martha, Burhan Stoke city, Amar ma'ruf, Dan Charles cilok.

Terima kasih buat miszshanty05, yuichi,soee intana, Uzumaki love Hyuuga temanku yang ku tak tahu,Ryu Tanagawa, Uzumaki Akkie, Ara Uchiha, Neko Twins Kagamine, hanazawa kay, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu, neng Hyull, ,leny, , meteora, ghighichan twinsangels, anita. Indah. 777, Euishifujoshi, dll aku belum sebutkan saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak -banyaknya.

Pagi hari seperti pagi hari biasanya , hari ini hari senin hari permulaan untuk melakukan kegiatan seminggu penuh tanpa henti oleh hari libur karena sekarang bulan april bulan tanpa tanggal merah kecuali hari minggu.

Naruto dan tuannya keluar dari apartemen di kawasan elit itu dengan biasanya si tuan dengan tampang datar nan cool sedangkan sang budak berjalan menunduk mengikuti sang majikan yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Bukan Sebab Naruto menunduk karena malu karena ia bukan seorang pemalu seperti temannya dulu ketika ia masih tinggal bersama Ayahnya tapi karena bingung ya bingung dengan apa yang dikenanakan di jari manisnya saat ini.

Benda itu cincin ya cincin tapi untuk apa tuannya memberikannya cincin apalagi cincin itu terlihat indah untuk dipandang dengan bahan emas serta di percantik dengan berlian berwarna biru membuatnya berpikiran pasti mahal harga cincin ini.

Tuannya ketika itu hanya bilang " Naruto bukalah kotak tersebut dan pakailah sesuatu yang ada dalamnya di jari manismu itu " tuannya memberikan sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah pada Naruto ketika itu Naruto baru selesai memakai baju seragamnya di kamar mandi sesaat kemudian Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan menganga lebar dengan apa yang ada di dalam kotak perhiasan tersebut.

"Ini cincin untukku Tuan" tanya Naruto heran maksud tuannya ini memberikannya sebuah cincin.

Tuannya hanya menjawab" Hn, jaga baik-baik cincin itu Naruto,karena itu

sebagai bukti pengikatan kita , Kau mengertikan Naruto? "

Naruto bingung maksud kata Bukti pengikatan kita yang tuannya lontarkan tadi tapi Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja tanda mengerti daripada terkena hukuman tuannya lagi.

Mereka berdua melewati beberapa flat apartemen sebelum menuruni gedung apartemen itu dengan lift.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke area tempat parkir di gedung apartemen tersebut tempat mobil Sasuke di simpan.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞»∞∞«›»»»»»›

Hening

Dua insan itu masih fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing individu.

Tuan Gadis itu melirik gadis miliknya yang berada disampingnya yang tengah memandang cincin pemberiannya di jari manis milik gadisnya itu.

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan ingin merasakan momen-momen seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Tuan Gadis itu menghela nafas,akhirnya sebuah pengikatan bisa ia lakukan dengan gadisnya itu walaupun hanya Tuan Gadis itu yang tahu tapi sepertinya Tuan muda itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah itu yang terpenting ia sudah memiliki ikatan dengan gadis yang membuatnya terheran-terheran dengan detup jantungnya ini.

Ya pengikatan bukan sekedar pengikatan yang ia biasa ia lakukan pada Naruto dengan Rantai ketika gadis milik nya itu melanggar perintah dan aturannya.

Ini pengikatan yang berbeda makna dengan hal-hal tersebut.

Hm bisa di bilang ikatan Hati dan jiwa raga saling memiliki.

Sebuah ikatan antara tuan dan budak menjadi ikatan emosional yang namanya pertunangan.

Dari ikatan rantai atau tambang di tangan Naruto kini menjadi ikatan Hati yang disimpul mati agar sulit terlepas.

Ya pertunangan tapi sepertinya hanya Uchiha ini yang tahu dan tak memberitahukan maksudnya memberikan cincinnya pada budaknya itu.

Ya Sasuke Uchiha tidak terus terang mengenai hal tersebut.

Tuan Gadis bernama Naruto itu fokus menyetir walau ekor matanya melirik gadis kepunyaannya di sebelahnya.

Selang tiga puluh menit berlalu mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke sudah tiba di tempat parkir sekolahnya.

Hari ini tampak sengang dan sepi ya mungkin masih terlalu pagi saat murid-murid berdatangan ke Sekolah tersebut.

Tuan Gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya lebih dahulu dari gadis miliknya ketika gadis itu hendak keluar Mobil tersebut tuan gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu membukakan pintu mobilnya sebelum miliknya itu mendahuluinya membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu keluar.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tindakan tuannya tapi yasudahlah ia tak mau ambil pusing'

"Hn" balas tuannya ala kadar nya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas yang mereka tempati, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto walaupun begitu di antara keduannya tidak ada sebuah pembicaraan.

Di antara mereka hanya hening tak ada yang memulai sebuah pembicaraan, Naruto terlalu kikuk untuk memulainya walaupun sebenarnya ingin sedangkan Tuannya itu sudah menjadi ciri khas sekali seorang Sasuke yang cinta kedamain dan keheningan jadi mana mungkin tuannya ini memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

Naruto dan tuannya sesaat kemudian tiba di kelas mereka yang sepi karena belum adanya murid yang datang

di kelas itu.

Tuan muda itu berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok belakang tempatnya duduk bersama gadis miliknya yang tangannya di genggam olehnya.

Mereka duduk saling bersebelahan di bangku itu tanpa ada kata -kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua.

Sepertinya mereka akan terus terdiam sebelum waktu nya istirahat tiba di sekolah tersebut.

Istirahat adalah waktu paling di tunggu semua murid sekolah di manapun mereka berada.

Termasuk juga Naruto karena jam istirahat ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya melihat Rock Lee berlatih lari dan melempar lembing di lapangan outdor yang sekolah Itu miliki.

Daripada di kelas ia hanya akan mendapati kesunyian karena tak ada yang mengajaknya mengobrol untuk sekedar berbasa-basa mengenai tren fashion masa kini walaupun ia tahu tak mungkin ia membeli atau setidaknya mengenakan pakaian -pakaian bermerk yang ia sering dengar dari beberapa siswi di kelasnya.

Ya semua murid-murid di kelasnya tak ada yang berbasa-basi sekedar menyapa dirinya semenjak insiden dua hari yang lalu ketika tuannya memukul beberapa orang murid yang menggoda dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Bukan ia di jauhi oleh murid-murid di kelasnya tapi mereka tak berani berdekatan dengan Naruto karena tuannya selalu menatap garang jika mereka ingin mendekati Naruto termasuk juga perempuan yang hanya ingin sekedar berkenalan dengannya.

Dan itu semua adalah sebuah kerugian bagi Naruto karena ia tak bisa bebas sebentar saja dari kungkungan Tuannya itu yang selalu mengekangnya.

Ya terima lah saja Nasibmu Naruto

Naruto bangun dari bangku yang ia duduki.

Ia melirik tuannya sebentar lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk kelas tersebut untuk keluar dari tempat itu menghindari Tuannya yang super menyebal menurutnya.

Sebelum Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut Tuannya sudah menghadangnya di depan pintu keluar kelas tersebut tanpa banyak basa-basi tuannya menggiringnya kembali duduk di sebelah tempat duduk yang di tempati tuannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto begitu erat seakan takut dan tak rela gadisnya itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Naruto diamlah jangan beranjak dari sini temani aku di sini dan di mana pun ku berada karena ingat aku sudah mengikatmu semenjak tadi pagi dengan cincin yang sekarang ini kau kenakan di jari manismu, jadi kuminta tetaplah berada di sampingku mulai saat ini" Sasuke berkata seperti itu sangat lembut dan sedikit tersenyum membuat Naruto mengeryit bingung dengan Nada bicara Tuannya ini yang biasanya berbicara dengan nada yang datar dan pelit sekali berkata-kata dan lagi sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya membuat hatinya meleleh ketika melihat senyuman tipis tuannya tadi.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Tuan mau saya akan menurutinya karena saya mengerti saya hanya milik Tuan Seorang sehingga harus mengabdi pada Tuan sampai kapanpun, benarkan itu Tuan?"

"Hn"

Naruto menghela Nafas atas tindakan Tuannya itu yang tidak memberikan ruang gerak bebas untuknya menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk sekedar mencari udara bebas 'Hah..tidak bisa ya ' batinnya kecewa.

Tuannya seakan sudah mendapat lampu hijau, ia lalu berbaring dengan paha Naruto sebagai bantalannya.

Setelah Tuannya berbaring di pahanya Tuannya itu lalu berkata

"Naruto pandanglah aku "

"Ada apa tuan"

"Hn, Bisa ku tanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apapun yang tuan tanyakan sebisa mungkin Aku menjawabnya dengan benar, lantas apa yang ingin tuan tanyakan padaku? "

"Hah... Naruto jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur adakah saat ini laki-laki yang kau sukai? " Sasuke menanyakan itu dengan ekspresi seakan takut kehilangan Seseorang membuat Naruto heran dengan Tuannya ini yang di luar kebiasaannya yang cuek dan tak berperasaan.

'Ekh Tuan kenapa menanyakan soal itu aku bingung harus jawab jujur atau tidak, Menjawab Salah hukuman menanti' batin Naruto bingung memilih jawaban yang benar.

'Naruto ayo berpikir maksimalkan otakmu ini'

"Cepat jawab pertanyaan ku tadi atau kau mau ku hukum lagi seperti kemarin di mandikan olehku"

'Arghh jangan di ingat lagi soal itu arrrrgh...baik Naruto tenang,tenangkan pikiran lalu jawab pertanyaan tuanmu tadi'

"Tidak Tuan, a-aku tidak sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini" jawab Naruto takut-takut jawaban nya Salah bisa berabe nantinya di hukum sang majikan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menarik leher Naruto supaya gadisnya menunduk agar ia bisa berbisik di telinga sang gadis.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu berbisik pelan " terima kasih untuk jawabannya'' di telinga Naruto membuat sang gadis merinding mendengar bisikan tuannya yang begitu sexy di pendengarannya.

Sasuke yang telah puas mendengar jawaban Naruto semakin menarik leher Naruto supaya wajah Naruto agar lebih mendekat dengannya yang sedang berbaring di paha sang gadis.

Naruto yang ditarik lehernya oleh tuannya sama sekali tidak bisa melawan membuatnya seketika kepalanya menunduk dan matanya bertatapan intens terkunci oleh mata Tuannya yang sehitam batu onyx tersebut.

"Naruto mendongaklah ke atas!"

"Ekhh.." respon Naruto kaget mendengar perintah Tuannya yang tiba-tiba ketika ia masih terpaku dengan mata sehitam batu onyx tuannya.

"Ba-baik" Naruto mendongak ke atas menuruti perintah Tuannya akan tapi tak ada apapun di atasnya membuatnya kebingungan

Sasuke melihat perintahnya dilaksanakan oleh Naruto membuat nya ingin sekali tertawa akan tetapi mendapat kesempatan emas seperti ini dengan cepat ia mencium pipi bertada lahir kumis kucing Naruto yang terasa begitu kenyal di bibirnya sehingga yang dicium olehnya terbelalak kaget dan matanya melebar membuatnya semakin bulat membesar.

"Tu-tuan k-kena-pa menciumku" Naruto terbata-bata memegangi pipinya yang tadi di cium oleh tuannya dan menatap tuannya tak percaya dengan apa yang tuannya perbuat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto intens membuat yang di tatapnya merinding ketakutan 'mati aku' batin Naruto pucat pasi mendapatkan tatapan Tuannya yang begitu mematikan membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Naruto..."

"Ya tu-an"

"Naruto jadilah kekasihku hidupmu pasti bahagia" ucap Sasuke tanpa ano dan bunga seperti kebanyakan pria menembak sang pujaan hati.

Naruto masih memproses perkataan Tuannya kapasitas otaknya tak mampu mercerna perkataan Tuannya dengan cepat membuatnya harus loading beberapa saat.

"Ekhhh ...ekhhh" Naruto mulai mengenai titik terang mengenai perkataan tuannya semakin terang otaknya itu memahami dan akhirnya dash ia mengerti akhir nya, tuannya itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Naruto tak percaya ini Tuannya memintanya menjadi kekasihnya , apakah ini kenyataan?, apakah ini hanya sekedar candaan Tuannya yang tak lucu atau apa?, ia bingung sekarang harus apa. Apa ia harus mengatakan "baiklah aku bersedia" atau "Maaf Tuan aku tak bisa" semuanya penuh resiko Naruto bingung membuat otaknya harus di overclock bukan pada waktu yang tepat.

Sasuke memperhatikan Gadis miliknya itu dengan seksama dari arah bawah, Ia ingin segera tahu apa jawaban gadis yang dijadikan budaknya itu.

Ya semenjak Naruto tinggal bersamannya di apartemen mewah miliknya, sasuke sering merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasanya pada dirinya.

Seperti marah karena Naruto berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke merasa Naruto itu miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya.

Jadi tidak ada kata menunda dalam kamusnya dan Naruto harus menjawab sekarang ini juga perasaannya pada Gadisnya itu dan ia tidak menerima kata penolakan dari gadisnya itu.

"Tuan serius?,"

"Ya dan cepat jawab kau menerima atau tidak"

Naruto semakin bingung untuk menjawab, ia terus berpikir dan berpikir membuat otaknya semakin di putar-putar oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dan sesaat kemudian ia telah mantap memberikan jawabannya pada Tuannya.

Naruto mulai menunduk menatap tuannya yang berada di bawahnya dengan mantap ia menjawab "Aku..."

Hayimpor kuleisna wakaliri ihafarajatauks

"Hah sial sulit sekali mendekati gadis cantik berambut kuning yang selalu memanggil Sasuke Tuan itu." Kiba memukul-mukul meja kantin yang terbuat dari kayu ketika suasana kantin sedang ramai ramainya membuat beberapa murid menengok kepadanya .

"Diamlah Shaggy-doo...doo...doo ..kau membuatku tak bisa konsen memakan makananku lihat semua belum masuk di perutku" Neji yang merasa terganggu dengan maniak anjing ini tentu saja memprotes tindakan temannya itu.

"Kau yang diam Neji kau tak lihat temanmu ini dalam keadaan darurat karena cinta melanda" kiba berujar tak terima perkataan Neji yang menganggapnya mengganggu.

Saling sindir dan ejekpun tak terhindar kan dari mulut kotor ke dua jenis manusia tersebut membuat tensi kedua manusia itu meningkat.

Dua jenis manusia itu masih juga bersitegang membuat keempat orang lain yang duduk di situ merasa terganggu.

"Ckkk, ..Neji, kiba Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, bersikaplah sedikit dewasa jangan bertindak kekanak- kanakan, kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi yang meributkan sesuatu yang tak ada untungnya, sebaiknya kalian diam dan mekanlah makanan kalian cepat karena bel masuk pelajaran sebentar lagi berbunyi." lerai salah satu diantara keenam orang tersebut yang berperawakan lumayan menakutkan berambut merah dan bertato ai di jidatnya.

"Iya...iyaaa..Aku mengerti..." ujar Kiba lesu.

Keenam manusia segeder itu setelah keributan memskan makanannya dengan tenang sampai waktu istirahat berlalu dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing

Hari ini senin hari paling membahagiakan baginya saat ini. Ya hari yang bersejarah baginya, Hari yang penuh keistimewaan baginya dan hari yang ia tunggu semenjak mengenal gadisnya itu.

Ya gadis itu yang bernama Naruto sudah menjadi sepenuhnya miliknya bukan hanya raganya saja tapi hati dan jiwanya juga.

Dengan pemberian cincin dan lamaran tadi pagi di sekolah membuatnya tenang untuk saat ini.

Ya hanya untuk saat ini karena mungkin besok-besok banyak yang mengganggu hubungan mereka yang sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya.

Hari ini senin Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Tuannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Dengan status Naruto saat ini bukan berarti Naruto menyukai Tuannya malah sebaliknya ia sangat membenci tuannya dan ingin membalas perbuatan tuannya dulu padanya dengan balasan yang setimpal.

Dan mulai saat ini Uzumaki Naruto akan membalas perbuatannya Tuannya secara perlahan-lahan membuatnya tuannya sakit dan mati sekali hantam dengan perasaan benci itu ia bisa membalas semuannya

Termasuk

Meniadakan Tuannya sendiri

Dari kehidupanya

Yang dulu tenang di dunia

Tbc

Hancur ini yang paling hancur dari sekitar empat chapter yang telah ku ketik mohon maaf bila reader semua kecewa.

Ok tadi tidak ada adegan siksaan karena ini masa transisi dari majikan yang menyiksa budak menjadi kebalikannya.

Dan mohon maaf author biasanya update nya malam jarang sekali siang hari karena sibuk sendiri membaca fanfic karya orang lain

Chapter berikut adegan berdarah-darahnya dimulai dengan kemunculan Sakura yang mengincar Naruto sebagai pemuas nafsunya

Aku tidak menolak flame tapi alangkah lebih eloknya kata-kata yang kurang mengenakan jangan di keluarkan di kotak review membuat author patah arah saja

Hargai sedikit usaha orang

Mentang-mentang pembaca adalah raja penulis di jadikan sapi perah yang di perah ceritanya tanpa tanda terima kasihnya

Ok sekian dulu sesudah perang update minggu depan

Dadah minna-san


	5. Chapter 5

**DEBT TO BRING TODAY**

**Maaf bila chapter ini menjijikan banyak adegan yang membuatmu ingin muntah-muntah karena saking jijiknya**

**Jadi tinggal kan tulisan ini sebelum kamu menderita**

**Afdofin terpaksa melakukan ini karena ingin mengeluarkan hasrat terpendam menyiksa di tulisanku daripada menyiksa orang sungguhan bisa di tuntut author ini ke polisi**

**Oh ya Hyull yang bertanggung jawab karena ia yang punya otak**

**Persetan dengan romance ceceurikan yang terpenting rasakan ketakutan kalian.**

**dilarang keras melakukan tindakan yang tertulis di bawah ini karena hukumnya tidak main-main kamu mati**

**Mengadung adegan kanibalisme jadi mohon di harap segera meninggalkan tulisan ini sebelum terlambat anda mual-mual atau kehabisan oksigen karena adegan di bawah ini.**

Di sudut sebuah apartemen kecil di kawasan kumuh kota Konoha

Dua manusia sedang melakukan aktifitas membantai salah satunya.

Seorang perempuan berambut pink kini tengah menyekap seseorang perempuan berambut pirang yang tangan dan kakinya di ikat dengan tambang dan kondisi tubuh nya bugil tanpa busana dengan sayatan-sayatan benda tajam menghiasi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Bugghh...braghhhh...braghhh..."

"Aaaaaarghhhh...aaaaaarghhhhhh" jerit kesakitan seseorang berambut pirang karena kepalanya terus saja di bentur-benturkan ke tembok apartemen itu oleh seseorang perempuan berambut pink.

"Rasakan Ini Ino-buta kau harus menanggung akibatnya,hyattttttttt" ujar perempuan berambut pink yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura melakukan penyiksaan kepada seseorang perempuan bernama Ino itu dengan terus menerus tanpa ampun seakan membuang hati nuraninya sebagai manusia.

Sakura tanpa ampun terus saja membenturkan kepala Ino yang sudah di banjiri darah segar akibat benturan tadi walaupun Ino terus menerus memohon padanya supaya berhenti.

Belum puas sampai disitu

Sakura menyambak rambut Ino menyeretnya paksa menuju ranjang di kamar itu membuat Ino kelabakan mencari tumpuan agar ia tidak tertarik oleh tangan Sakura yang menyambak Rambutnya.

Sakura menyambak terus rambut Ino yang panjang itu sangat kuat membuat rambut itu rontok dan Ino menjerit tambah keras.

Helaian-helaian rambut pirang bertebaran di lantai apartemen itu akibat jambakan sakura tadi.

Ino yang kondisinya kurang meyakinkan tetap melakukan perlawanan walaupun hasilnya sia-sia.

Mendapat perlawanan dari mangsanya perempuan itu menendang tubuh Ino dengan tangannya masih menyambak rambut sanderanya itu membuat sang korban seperti mainan yoyo saja yang di tarik ulur.

Ino semakin kesakitan,tubuhnya sudah lebam-lebam kebiruan,kepalanya berumuran darah karena hantaman tadi dan sekarang rambutnya menjadi rontok karena jambakan sakura tadi yang begitu kencang membuat rasa nyeri menggelayuti kepala bagian atasnya.

Sakura seakan belum puas,ia mencubiti payudara sebelah kiri Ino dengan kukunya yang tajam lalu menariknya keras membuat sang korban semakin menjerit kesakitan dan payudaranya terus saja di tarik membuat Sakura semakin berani dengan menggigit payudara ino seperti karet bekel yang kenyal membuat Ino histeris menahan sakit atas tindakan Sakura yang tidak manusiawi.

Cukup lama sakura menggigit payudara sanderanya sebelum ia melepaskan gigitannya pada payudara korbannya itu.

Payudara Ino lecet putingnya berdarah akibat gigitan sakura yang begitu kuat dan apalagi sekarang ,apakah ia akan mati, oh Tuhan ia berharap semua kembali sebelum ia terperangkap jebakan Sakura hanya karena ia patah hati karena di khianati oleh laki-laki membuatnya menjadi menyalahi kodrat tuhan yang menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan laki-laki dengan perempuan.

Ia terjebak bujukan Sakura yang meyakinkannya bahwa seluruh laki-laki itu brengsek dan termakan rayuan Sakura yang akan memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang melebihi melebihi kasih sayang dan cinta yang diberikan laki-laki yang menurut sakura semuanya bajingan dan sekarang apa yang ia dapat?, akh kematian mungkin ia temui.

Sakura semakin membabi buta, terus saja ia menyiksa sanderanya itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Memukul,menendang,menyambak,dan yang membuat korbanya tambah histeris adalah sakura menusukkan jarum rajut yang panjang ke kaki ino membuat jarum itu menembus telak kaki Ino.

"Aaaaaarhhhhh...arhhhhhhhhhh" jeritan Ino terdengar lagi membuat kesadarannya berkurang sehingga tubuhnya luyu dan lemas tak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan Sakura yang semakin bertindak di luar nalarnya.

"Hahaaahaaaaa...rasakan itu jalang, mati saja kauuuuu"

"Jlebbbb...jlebbbb"

"Aaaaaarghhhhh...arghhhhh..."

Sakura kembali menusukan lagi jarum rajut kedua ke kaki sanderanya yang belum di tusuk olehnya.

Sakura memaju mudurkan jarum rajut yang menusuk kaki ino itu.

Perlahan ia memulai memaju mundurkan jarum itu kemudian lebih cepat semakin cepat dan akhirnya konsisten dengan tempo yang ia lakukan memaju mundurkan jarum yang menusuk kaki ino itu.

"Aaaaaaarghhhh...aaaaarghhh"

"Teruslah bernyanyi sayang buat nafsuku ingin membunuhmu semakin bertambah haaaaaahaaaaaahaha.."

Sakura terus memaju mundur kan jarum rajut itu membuat daging kaki ino bagian betis terkoyak-koyak akibat jarum itu yang merusak melubangi kaki Ino yang terikat oleh tali itulah penyebab ino tak berkutik menghadapi perlakuan sakura yang begitu biadab padanya melubangi kakinya dengan jarum rajut yang besar dan panjang.

Nafsu sakura untuk mengakhiri hidup sanderanya semakin besar sang korban rupanya akan kehilangan kesadarannya, sakura meludahi sanderanya telak di muka sanderannya dengan air liurnya yang bau karena sudah tiga hari ia tidak menyikat giginya.

"Uuughh...uuughhhh" lenguhan Ino merasa jijik dengan liur sakura yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Jangan bertampang jijik begitu babi, kau harusnya bangga kekasihmu ini melakukan itu padamu" ujar Sakura tersenyum setan

"Hahaha...inilah kenikmatan menyiksa, sungguh luar biasa rasanya" Sakura bersiap lagi menyiksa sandera nya tentunya tanpa ampun lagipula ia sedang butuh uang sekarang untuk berfoya-foya bersama pasangan lesbinya yang lain selain ino sanderanya .

Sakura berencana membunuh ino setelah menyiksanya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan setelahnya ia akan mengambil organ tubuh sanderanya itu seperti mata,jantung, ginjal dan hatinya untuk di perjual belikan di pasar gelap penjualan organ tubuh manusia.

Sadis

Tidak menurutnya itu wajar.

Psikopat

Ya itu menguntungkan untuknya bila tertangkap polisi ia bisa berkilah dengan alasan ia psikopat membuatnya bisa terbebas dari tuntutan hukuman mati dan hanya akan direhabilitasi kondisi kejiwaannya di Rumah sakit jiwa berkumpul bersama orang-orang gila ,itu bukan masalah baginya, yang terpenting ia harus membunuh sanderanya sekarang demi mendapatkan uang banyak dengan cara yang cepat dan mengasyikan baginya.

Sekarang adalah finishing penyelesaian akhir penyiksaannya menjadi pembunuhan.

Ia berlari menuju dapur nya untuk mengambil pisau daging dan peralatan membedah miliknya ,nantinya benda- benda itu akan ia pergunakan untuk mengambil organ tubuh ino yang di butuhkannya.

Ino mendapati sakura pergi hanya bisa terdiam pasrah mati sudah pasti apalagi yang ia harapkan sekarang sebelum jiwanya melayang ,tidak ada semuanya sudah terlalu sulit untuk mengulangi kembali kehidupannya yang dulu tenteram dan bahagia.

Sekarang apa yang ino akan lakukan? , kabur?,hah itu tak mungkin dengan kondisinya saat ini yang bugil tak berbusana, kedua kaki nya yang tertembus jarum rajut, kaki dan tanganya terikat dan ia sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar bergerak manamungkin ia bisa melarikan diri

Ia menyesal sungguh tak ia sangka bakal menjadi seperti ini. Dulu ia dan sakura bercumbu mesra tapi sekarang menyiksa paksa, apakah ini karma? Ino bingung sendiri memikirkannya dan akhirnya memejam kan matanya menghadapi kepasarahannya di habisi oleh penyandranya.

Sakura menjinjit mengambil peralatannya yang tersimpan di rak piring bagian atas untuk membendah dan mengeksekusi ino tempat.

Setelah mendapatkan peralatan yang di butuhkannya, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk melakukan penyelasaian akhir yang sempurna untuk korbanya.

"Tapp...tap..tap..." suara ketukan kaki sakura terdengar semakin terdengar semakin mendekat, ino yang masih sadar ketakutan matanya melebar dan suhu tubuhnya mendingin.

Sakura tersenyum iblis setelah tiba di kamarnya melihat sang korban ketakutan melihatnya yang baru datang di kamar tempat penyiksaan ino berlangsung.

Sakura kini memegang peralatan bedahnya yang terbungkus rapi dalam kotak berlogo medis di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng ember berisi cacing tanah dan pisau dapur ia lilitkan dengan tali di lehernya.

"Saa-saku-ku...raaaa"

"Hihihiiii... Ino ku sayang inilah penghakimanmu mengkhiatiku dan kau..." kata sakura dengan senyumannya bagai iblis mendapatkan tumbalnya.

"Skatmat di sini" imbuhnya lagi dengan intonasi yang mengintimidasi.

Sakura menjatuhkan ember yang terisi penuh cacing tanah di tangan kanannya serta melepaskan pisau yang mengalungi di lehernya serta kotak peralatan bedahnya masih ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

Sakura mendekati Ino yang ketakutan melihatnya, ia menatap ino dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Sanderanya itu. Sakura menyeringai ia lalu membuka kotak peralatan bedahnya untuk mengambil alat pertama untuk menyiksa sanderanya yaitu...

Suntikan

Sakura mengambil suntikannya lalu menusukan jarum suntikan ke lengan ino dengan cepat tanpa peduli ino mengerang keras karna kesakitan.

Ia lalu menarik tungkai suntikan itu untuk mengambil darah sanderanya itu,lalu darah yang ia ambil itu akan ia tuangkan dalam gelas setelah nya ia akan meminumnya sebagai tanda perayaan keberhasilannya membunuh sanderanya.

Sakura mencabut suntikan itu tanpa babibu membuat Sanderanya mengerang kesakitan.

Sakura membedah kotaknya kembali mengambil gelas untuk menampung darah segar yang berasal darah sanderanya.

Sakura mendorong tungkai suntikan itu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas perlahan- lahan sampai habis darah yang tersisa di suntikan itu.

Sakura kembali menusukan jarum suntikan lagi pada lengan ino berulang kali sampai gelas yang di gunakan untuk menampung darah segar ino penuh akan darah segar untuk di minum manusia keji ini.

"Ha...haha...dengan darah ini aku persembahkan eksekusi kematian indah untukmu setan ha...ha..."

Sakura mengangkat gelas yang penuh darah itu menengguknya sampai habis menyisakan ceceran darah di lantai apartemen miliknya.

"Segarnya darah perawan memang berbeda terasa lebih manis dan bau amisnya terasa gurih untuk dinikmati"

"Bagaimana Ino kau mau darah segarmu sendiri...aku berikan tang untuk mempercantikan tampilan mengenaskanmu ini" ucap sakura sembari mengelus pipi ino yang lebam dan lumuran darah menghiasi kepalanya.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan kondisi mengenaskan begini tapi sayang hidupmu sebentar lagi kandas di tanganku , di tangan Haruno Sakura seorang psikopat yang takkan puas sebelum membunuh korbannya."

Sakura membalikan badannya merangkak mengambil ember penuh cacing yang sempat tadi ia lupakan keberadaannya.

"Maa-mau apa ka-kau dengan hewan ko-kotor itu" tanya ino terbata-bata menahan perih dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat penyiksaan yang di lakukan sakura padanya.

"Hm... kau penasaran rupanya?"

"Dan kau tahu untuk apa cacing yang ku bawa ini.. hmmmm" jawab sakura menggantung namun pada akhirnya" **TENTU SAJA UNTUK MENYUMPAL MULUT BUSUKMU BABI...PRUKKK..**

**Prukkkk"** Sakura tanpa ampun memasukan cacing tanah yang banyak itu ke mulut Ino seperti menyuapi kudanil yang kelaparan.

"Ugkhh...oekhhhk.." Ino merasa mual dengan cacing-cacing yang menyumpal mulutnya membuat beberapa cancing tanpa sengaja masuk kepercernaannya sehingga rasa eneg dan mual terasa sesaat cacing-cacing itu di masukan oleh penyanderaanya itu.

Sakura berhenti menyumpal mulut ino dengan cacing yang ia bawa menatap puas dengan hasil karyanya yang begitu spektakuler di matanya.

"Makanlah sebanyak -banyaknya cacing laknat itu sayang, kau merasakannya bukan itu nama nya penderitaan sedetik terasa penderitaan di neraka...hahaha"

"Ugkhhh...oekhhh" Ino berusaha keras memuntah kan cacing-cacing tanah yang menyumpal mulutnya namun dengan sigap sakura menyumpal lagi mulut ino dengan cacing yang masih tersisa di embernya..

"Percuma kau memuntahkan itu semua Ino, ini hanya permulaan dan ronde kedua segera di mulai" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi sakura mengorek-ngorek kotak bedahnya lagi mengambil Tang untuk mencabuti kuku-kuku terawat sanderanya.

Ino masih berusaha memuntahkan cacing-cacing tanah yang masuk di mulutnya , tangan dan kaki yang terikat membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan cacing-cacing di dalam mulutnya dengan cepat.

Sakura membuka ikatan tali ino dengan pisau daging yang ia tadi bawa dari dapur.

Ino yang merasa ikatan tangannya telah terbuka berusaha menggerak-gerakan tangannya namun nihil hasilnya karena tangannya sulit di gerakan mungkin terlalu lama terikat dan juga tenaga nya yang sudah habis membuat tangannya sama sekali tak bisa digerakan olehnya.

"Kuku-kuku yang indah tapi sayang semua akan rontok dengan Tang ku"

"A- hah..hahhh..apa ya-yang akan kau la-laku-kukan sa-sakur-a"

"Hahahaha.."

Sakura memegang tangan ino yang kaku dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya untuk di absen olehnya kuku-kuku yang ia akan congkel terlebih dahulu.

"Hmmm...yang ibu jari lebih mudah rasanya" sakura memegang jempol tangan ino, perlahan-perlahan tang ia pegang mendekat ke arah jempol ino untuk di congkel kukunya yang terawat itu.

Ino menutup matanya seakan tak ingin merasakan sakit yang lebih lagi. Sakura sudah menempelkan tang di kuku sanderanya untuk mencabutnya paksa.

Sakura menjempit kuku sanderanya lalu

"Aaaaarkkh...aaarkhhh" ia mengcongkelnya

"Satu " Sakura lalu memegang telunjuk ino lalu"aaarkghh...argkhhh" lalu mengcongkel kembali kuku Ino"dua" satu persatu kuku-kuku jari Ino di congkel dengan tang tanpa ada belas kasihan dari sakura.

"Dua puluh" habislah sudah tak tersisa kuku -kuku yang terawat itu.

"Aaarghhh...argkhhh"

Sakura menyeringai iblis mendapati korbannya kepayahan melayani siksaannya

"Jarum rajut takkan pernah setajam ini untuk membunuh kalau bukan sakura yang menggunakannya" sakura mengambil kotak jarum rajut yang berada di dalam kantung celananya lalu mengeluarkan 15 jarum dari kotak tersebut.

Panjang jarum yang di pegang sakura berkisar 8 cm dan diameternya 0.08cm cukup panjang dan runcing bukan? Bisa menusuk sampai tembus hidung siapapun di muka bumi.

"Kau tahu babi, pipi mulusmu ini sebentar lagi akan..." Sakura mencengkram rahang ino lalu pipi lebam ino setelah itu ia...

"Jlebbb...jlebbbb" sakura menusukkan salah satu jarumnya ke pipi Ino tanpa ada aba-aba ia sudah menusukkannya membuat Ino mengerang kesakitan.

"Ughhh...urghhhh"

Jarum itu menembus telak pipi ino dari luar sampai lidahnya juga tertusuk jarum rajut yang runcing itu.

Sakura masih belum puas ia lalu memaju mundurkan jarum rajut tersebut membuat lubang di pipi ino .

"Arghhhh...tooo..lonnggg"

"Percuma kau melolong babi, karena kau akan** MATI"**

**''''Mati~mati~mati"""**

Aksi melubangi pipi ino masih terus barlangsung tapi terhenti ketika sakura mengambil tali jemuran untuk menjerat leher ino di kantung celananya.

Sakura lalu menyimpul tali jemuran itu supaya dapat menjerat leher sanderanya dan melakukan eksekusi secepatnya.

"Eksekusi kematian di mulai"

Sakura mencengkram kepala Ino lalu memakaikan tali jemuran yang sudah di simpulnya di leher ino setelah itu ia menarik tali itu membuat ino kelabakan lehernya tercekik lidahnya menjulur matanya melontot dan ia terseret dengan tragisnya menggunakan tali itu.

"Erkhhh...erkhhkk" Sakura terus menarik tali jemuran itu seperti memancing ikan yang sudah terjerat, ia berlari-lari di kamar itu tertawa histeris seperti kesetanan menyeret tali yang menjerat leher ino membuat ino mati seketika karena tercekik tali yang menjeratnya.

Sakura mendekati Ino yang sudah tak bernyawa memeriksa detak nadinya memastikan sang korban sudah mati atau belum.

Setelah mengetahui korbannya sudah tak bernyawa sakura menyuncungkan pisaunya menebas kepala Ino lalu ia memajangkan di depan meja riasnya.

Sakura mengambil peralatan bedahnya, ia lalu membedah tubuh ino mengambil organ tubuh berharga korbannya yang bisa ia jual nanti.

Sakura mulai menyobek perut ino dengan pisau bedah nya mengeluarkan isian di dalamnya, usus ino ia keluarkan, ia menggunting saraf yang menghubungkan dengan ginjal Ino lalu mengambil ginjal korbannya memasukannya kedalam kotak khusus yang bersuhu rendah untuk menyimpan ginjal yang tadi baru ia ambil.

Sakura beralih ke dada ino memotong payudara ino lalu membedah dada ino untuk mengambil jantung dan hati ino.

Sakura memegang hati ino yang ia telah ambil dari tubuh Ino.

Sakura melihat hati itu, perlahan-lahan tangannya mengarah ke mulutnya setelah itu ia memakan hati ino mentah-mentah hingga mukanya merah di penuhi ceceran darah akibat hati yang sakura makan masih di penuhi darah yang banyak.

Sakura mengunyah hati itu penuh nafsu dan kenikmatan tanpa merasa bersalah telah mengobak-abik tubuh pacar lesbinya sendiri.

Sakura terus memakan hati itu sampai habis sebelum ia mengambil jantung ino selanjutnya.

"Harga jantung di pasaran akhir-akhir ini melonjak tinggi mencapai 10 juta yen hmm ginjal rata-rata 5 juta yen perbuah sedangkan aku memiliki dua buah lalu mata 8 juta yen sepasang jadi total keseluruhan uang ku peroleh sekitar ya 28 juta yen cukuplah untuk keperluan hidupku selama 6 bulan ke depan" Sakura menghitung-hitung jumlah uang yang ia akan peroleh ketika ia telah menjual organ tubuh korbanya.

Sakura bersiap lagi dengan alat bedahnya mengambil jantung ino yang belum sempat ia ambil karena terlebih dahulu memakan hati Ino penuh kepuasaan.

Sakura mengobrak-abrik lagi tubuh ino mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuk yang menghalangi tangannya untuk mengambil jantung ino.

Selang beberapa menit ia telah berhasil mengambil jantung dalam tubuh ino dengan penuh usaha lalu memasukan jantung yang ia dapat kedalam sebuah kotak khusus yang bersuhu rendah untuk menjaga agar organ tubuh itu tetap fresh dan masih bisa di gunakan lagi tentunya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa organ tubuh yang penting di tubuh ino, sakura lalu memegang pisau daging nya untuk memotong beberapa bagian tubuh ino memasaknya nanti.

Daripada ia buang di sembarang tempat jasad tak bernyawa itu lebih baik ia memakankan jasad itu untuk menghilangkan jejak-jejak pembunuhan kejinya.

Sakura memotong -motong beberapa bagian tubuh ino dengan rapi bagaikan jagal kurban professional.

Ia potong jari-jari tangan dan kaki ino dengan rapi lalu memasukannya ke dalam ember bekas cacing tadi.

Ia lalu menebas ke dua tangan ino, memutilasi kedua kaki ino setelahnya ia memasukannya juga kedalam ember bekas cacing tadi.

Setelah selesai memotong-motong tubuh ino menjadi beberapa bagian, sakura lalu menghampiri kepala ino yang tadi ia pajang di meja riasnya, setelahnya ia mencongkel mata ino dengan alat bedahnya setelah mata di kepala ino sudah tiada, ia lalu melempar kepala itu ke dalam ember kaleng yang berisi zat pengawet mayat untuk mengawetkan kepala itu supaya tak membusuk dan setelah di awetkan ia akan memajang kepala itu di dinding kamar apartemen miliknya.

Sakura mengambil plastik khusus lalu memasukan mata ino ke dalam plastik khusus itu, setelahnya ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya lalu ia menelepon seseorang untuk menjemput barang yang ia peroleh lalu ia menjualnya pada orang itu.

"Cepatlah ular busuk, ambil organ tubuh nya di apartemen ku ,secepatnya kau datang sebelum pada orang lain." sakura menutup percakapannya dengan orang itu lalu membawa mata ino dari meja riasnya lalu ia masukan plastik yang berisi mata itu ke dalam kotak khusus penyimpanan organ tubuh yang tadi sudah di isi dengan ginjal dan jantung ino.

Sekarang ini kondisi apartemen sakura sangar mengenaskan dengan banyak darah yang membajiri tempat itu dan bau amis menyengat di mana-mana.

Untung saja gedung apartemen yang di tempati sedikit penghuninya jadi ia tak usah merasa khawatir dengan adanya orang yang mencurigainya.

Lalu sakura membawa ember berisi potongan jari, kaki, dan tangan ino ke dapur untuk ia masak menjadi hidangan makan malam di hari itu.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda

Dua insan manusia sedang bercumbu mesra di sebuah kasur.

Si pria penuh nafsu melumat bibir sang perempuan pasangannya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu penuh gairah.

Sedangkan sang perempuan hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan si laki-laki padanya tanpa ada niatan untuk melawannya.

Saat ini jam dinding menunjukan pukul 11 malam waktu konoha.

Ini saatnya dua manusia ini untuk tidur mengistirahatkan tubuh agar esok punya banyak tenaga aktivitas-aktivitas melelahkan di sekolahan.

Si pria beranjak dari kasurnya untuk berdiri ingin menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton pertadingan tim sepak bola favoritnya **STOKE CITY MELAWAN KLUB PALING IA BENCI ARSENAL YANG DILATIH oleh pelatih yang TAK TAHU DIRI ITU** di televisi.

"Tuan mau kemana?" Tanya si gadis yang berambut pirang kepada si laki-laki ketika gadis itu melihat si laki-laki beranjak bangun dari tempar tidurnya.

"Hn, tidurlah Naru-koi aku hanya ingin melihat pertandingan sepakbola di televisi" jawab si laki-laki penuh kelembutan di setiap kata-katanya pada si perempuan yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut tuan?, aku juga ingin melihat pertandingan sepakbola itu bersama tuan karena sekarang tim favoritku bertanding" ujar Naruto menundukan kepalannya takut-takut tuannya akan marah karena permintaannya tadi.

"Baiklah" Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya membawa tubuh itu ke ruang tengah -sama melihat pertanding klub sepakbola favorit masing-masing.

Tanpa tahu di luar sana nyawa mereka terancam oleh orang gila bernama Sakura psikopat tingkat langit.

**Bagaimana semua**

**Kurangkah?**

**Berlebihankah?**

**Atau biasa-biasa saja basi dengan adegan di atas tadi**

**Mohon maaf tadi banyak typo dan alur yang tak jelas di mana-mana**

**Haha maaf ya kalau tadi ada yang mual baca adegan tadi**

**Tapi lumayan kan dapat pencuci mulut yang garing**

**Ok sampai bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan dadah kawan-kawan**


End file.
